Weird Dreams!
by Cheesehead101
Summary: Kyouhei has been having dreams lately of a dark figure claiming he will come and take someone away from him. He soon starts feeling paranormal occurences around him and thinks he's seeing things! Who is he after and what does he want? Read and you'll find out! Please review and I'll have more chapters up faster! Happy Reading! (check out my profile for spoliers!)


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Wallflower. This story, however, is mine. (Except the characters, of course! I do with I owned Kyouhei, though!)**

**A/N: The POV will mostly be Kyouhei's unless stated otherwise! I hope you all love my first Wallflower story! R & R please! Happy Reading! (And for those who have read my other fic, I promise I'll update soon, don't kill me!)**

**Chapter 1**

My stomach growled again as I trudged my way up to my room, another typical day in the Nakahara household. When I got to my room, I flopped down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. You know, you notice really fascinating things about your rooms ceiling when you stare at it long enough. The ceiling wasn't a smooth ceiling, there were bumps instead and I swear I could see Ranmaru's, Takenaga's, Yuki's and Sunako's face. I rolled over to my side and decided to call it a night.

_I was running away from something and it was chasing me. I couldn't see its face or the details of what the hell it actually was. I stole a glance behind me and saw a dark silhouette with large leathery wings. It was bigger than a human, but not a giant. I continued to run and then I finally noticed my surroundings… it was a huge vast wasteland, with nothing but fire and lava brewing everywhere. Every so often, I saw more fire being ignited somewhere to my side. My train of thought was suddenly stopped as something caught my sleeve and pulled me back, causing me to black out. I knew I wasn't fully unconscious, as I heard something say,_

"_She'll be mine, I'll take her from you, and I'll make sure to tear you apart", it said in a gravelly voice._

I woke up with a start and noticed that it was still 3 in the morning. Ugh, it was a school night and I had to fall asleep soon or else detention again. I got up to get a past-midnight snack and started thinking about my dream, or rather nightmare. Who the hell had he been talking about? "She'll be mine"? What's all this shit about?! I don't have a girl in my life! If he was talking about my mom, he could have her for all I care. That damn hag didn't give a shit about me, only cared about how she was looking like compared to me. As I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, I bumped into something. That something was dark and pretty scary that I just had to scream.

"KYYAAAAAAA!"

"Will you shut up? Everyone's asleep", it said to me. Ah, of course. That dark blob couldn't have been anybody else _but _Sunako.

"Why are you up this late anyways?" I asked, as I eyed the plate she was holding.

"I got hungry, deal with it", she snapped back at me.

"I'm hungry too! Make me something!" At that moment, my stomach growled. She looked over at me and sighed.

"Fine, here. Now go back to bed", she scolded me as she handed me that plate she'd been holding. It had onigiri's in it. I ate everything in practically one gulp and skipped back to my room. I could her Sunako snort behind me and she went to go wash the plate.

* * *

My alarm clocked beeped and I realized I was late for school, again. I got up, grabbed my uniform and bag, and raced down the stairs to the kitchen to grab my bento and breakfast. I was putting on my shirt when I realized there was no breakfast for me. Instead there was a note.

_Get up earlier and we'll save some breakfast for you next time, sucker!_

I scowled at the note, recognizing Ranmaru's handwriting. Heh, I'd get him back at school! At least my bento was still here. I grabbed it and ran out the door, praying I wouldn't run into any annoying girls on the way there. As I raced past a shortcut through an alleyway, I couldn't help but feel as though something was watching me and following me. I couldn't afford to turn around and stop to look at whatever was making me feel this way. Near the end of the alleyway, I started feeling goose bumps crawling on my skin. _Damn_, I thought. _This thing can't be human._ I ignored the thought and kept running.

* * *

The bell rang just as I stepped into my class. I gave a big whoop for getting to class on time, a rare occasion! My teacher glared at me and told me to sit down. I sat in my usual seat, near the window and across from Sunako. She, as usual, was barley paying attention to the lesson (this _was_ math class, after all). I smirked and looked out the window. As class ended and I tore my gaze away from the window, something caught my eye. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blurry black shadow standing exactly where I was looking before, at the school gates. When I turned my head to get a better look, nothing was there. _DAMMIT! I'm getting hungrier by the minute! _I thought, blaming my hunger for the weird occurrences. I headed to the school's roof to eat lunch and hopefully take a nap without getting caught.

Ranmaru was already there with a blanket covering him. I grabbed the blanket from him and went to sleep on the other side of the roof, on a bench, before he'd wake up and notice the blanket missing. I quickly gobbled down my lunch and lay down to go to sleep. I lay looking at the clear sky at first, until my thoughts started trailing to Sunako. Her hair, her face, her body, her everything. I shook my head and turned over to sleep. I started dreaming again; something similar to the dream I had had last night.

_It was dark and the landscape was similar; fire and lava everywhere with a scream or two here and there. Only this time, I wasn't being chased after by something. Instead, I was just standing in the middle of nowhere like a lost puppy. I decided to explore around a little, and found myself eyeing a huge rock in the distance. I started walking towards it, and found that it wasn't a rock at all. It was a GIANT castle, but not the typical Disney castle you'd find. It was like Satan himself lived in this castle, with the entire thing made up of black rocks and molten hot lava. As I got closer, I noticed that there were bones in the near the entrance to the castle. _Psh, cliché much?_ I thought. Something touched my shoulder, and I whipped my head around to see who had touched me. Something suddenly wacked my head and I went flying. Before I blacked out (yet again!) I caught a glimpse of the same dark silhouette. _

I woke with a start, panting again. Before my mind could process anything, I heard rustling to my left. I whipped my head around and saw a dark figure making its way towards me.

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, guys! Please review and I'll have a new chapter posted up soon. The rest of the characters will make their entrance soon enough, most likely the next chapter. If any of you ever have a suggestion for what I should do for one of the chapters, write it in the review or PM me! Thanks sooooo much for reading my fic *hugs!***


End file.
